Dropping Off Lunch
by pichu9
Summary: Elesis has made it a habit of dropping off lunch to lab loner Add. What happens when he suddenly shows emotion? A/N: Many thanks to Western-Otaku. Psst! It's pretty much a lemon.


**...Western-Otaku...you and several more people are going to be the death of me...**

**Anyway, Western-Otaku helped me think this story up. And just for the record, it was either this, or Add getting laid by a drunk Elesis. Oh well, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Add!"

Elesis walked around the confines of the mad scientist's lab, trying to find him amongst the piles of papers and tangles of electrical cords. Despite him claiming that he was practically a god, it didn't stop the fact that he was still human. Even he needed to eat, drink, and sleep.

Sighing, she peeked around another giant tube, spotting the man slouched over on his desk. Blinking, she slowly approached him, suspicious that he would jump at her just to scare her like he usually did. Her footsteps filled the air mixed in with the sound of computers constantly running, as well as the bubbling of a nearby test tube.

"Add," she said, finally reaching him. However, to her surprise, he really _was_ asleep. Elesis blinked in amazement that the man that almost never slept and acted as the group's night watch was asleep. She couldn't help but stare at his white hair that he had cut to resemble more of his original Tracer self, but still took his abilities as a Mastermind, cooping himself up in his current lab just outside of Altera. His eyes looked so calm compared to his usual dilated pupils he constantly had whenever they were out in the field. He looked…in a way...very handsome.

"Nnm…."

Elesis jumped out of her trance at his little moan. She blinked several times as his eyes slowly opened. Add sat up into his chair, blinking several times in front of him, then turned to face Elesis, his eyes still half-lidded with drowsiness.

With a sigh, Elesis set a box lunch on his desk and said, "You should probably eat soon, don't you think?"

Add looked at the box, then back at Elesis, who was staring right back at him. He blinked several times, trying to comprehend the situation.

"_Lunch box…Elesis…lunch box…ah…lunch…."_

With a sigh, Add shook his bangs out of his face and asked, "And what are you doing here?"

"Quit the attitude," Elesis replied, "I came to give you lunch."

"Don't need it," he said back to her, right about to get back into his work.

Only for the sheet of paper that he was about to grab to light up in flames.

Add turned to face her, glaring as she looked away, acting like she didn't do anything.

"Elesis!"

"Hmm?"

She smirked, looking back at him as his Nasod Dynamo began hovering around him. Elesis chuckled as she opened the box lunch, revealing several rice balls, as well as fried shrimp among other things. Add's mouth watered at the scent of food hitting his system as Elesis stated, "C'mon. Time for you to eat."

Add was about to argue, but decided against it, letting out a grunt of dismay as he turned his chair back to face her, grabbing onto the fork in the box and muttered, "…thanks for the food…."

"That's better," Elesis said, turning around to grab a spare chair. Add delved into the meal as Elesis moved the chair so that it was in front of him, taking a seat. Add swallowed a mouth full of food, looking at her and asked, "Why are you still here?"

"Is it wrong for me to wanna chat?"

Elesis cocked her head to the side, smiling at him.

Add's eyes opened as a blush covered his face, causing him to look away. Elesis blinked in curiosity as he quickly took another bite of food. To her, Add was acting strangely cute.

Add struggled to maintain his composure towards the red-haired beauty as he recalled what had happened the other day.

* * *

"_Add! Hey! Where are you!?"_

_Add groaned, his head feeling dizzy as he heard the familiar voice of the gnat that kept visiting to drop food off to him. Turning around, he was about to send his Dynamos to attack her, only to be stopped as a stray spark of fire lit in front of him, causing him to jump in his chair as Elesis approached the desk. Dropping it on the desk, she stated like she always did, "Seriously…if you just coop yourself up in here, you're gonna get sick."_

"_I'm not sick," Add replied, "I write the laws of the world!"_

"_Pfft…yeah right," Elesis said back, putting her hand on his forehead. He frowned, the dizziness growing a bit more intense as she took her hand off of his forehead. With a sigh, Elesis said, "See? You're sick."_

"_So what," he retaliated, slapping her hand away. Elesis frowned as he turned away, looking back at the sheets of paper that littered his desk._

"_Look."_

_Add turned to face her._

"_You're my friend as well, okay?"_

_Looking back, he found her remarkably attractive. Despite all his denial and interest in Eve's codes, actually spent most of his free time watching Elesis from afar. Of course, for whatever reason, Eve somehow managed to be somewhere nearby so everyone kept their eyes on him._

* * *

Frowning, Add closed the now empty lunch box, pushing it towards Elesis, who happily took it back.

"Oh, you missed one."

Add turned to face her, only to feel her poke his cheek.

Pulling her hand away, Elesis ate the single grain of rice that was stuck on his cheek.

Add blushed, having to turn away as his heart suddenly began beating faster. Elesis blinked at him in confusion as he said, "J-just g-g-go already!"

Elesis remained seated, her lips slowly curving upwards as she slowly leaned towards him.

"Aaaaadd~," she cooed, causing him to turn to face her.

"Wh-what," he asked, stammering as he glanced away from her. Elesis's smirk slowly turned into a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck, catching him off guard. Instinctively, he ordered Dynamo to attack. Elesis looked back at the projectiles, snapping a finger and setting the offending objects on fire, dropping them on the ground. Add was about to argue when Elesis suddenly brought her face awfully close to his and said, "Don't try to fight…you won't win."

Elesis closed her eyes, mashing her lips against Add's, catching him completely off guard.

Add blinked several times as Elesis finally pulled away, a smirk covering her face as she breathed, "You know…you're usually the one interested in others…."

He swallowed his spit as she said, "But it looks like I'm the one who's…'interested.'"

Add could feel his heart beating faster as he suddenly found his hands tied together behind the chair. He looked back, seeing her throw away the role of tape he always had on his desk. His eyes widened in fear as he turned back to face her, seeing her begin to strip.

"W-wait!"

Elesis stopped.

"Wh-why are you d-doing this!?"

"Because," Elesis said, pressing her body against his in another hug, "I like you, Add."

"H-huh?"

"I know you've been looking at me," she stated, "Even though everyone thought you were looking at Eve."

Add swallowed his spit again as she lit a small spark on the tip of her finger. She touched his collar bone, pressing her finger on it as she began to slowly drag it down, cutting his lab uniform and shirt in half. Elesis's eyes glowed as she saw the toned body that he always kept hidden, grasping onto his belt, undoing it quickly as she pulled his hardened member out from his boxers.

"H-hang on! Elesis!"

Elesis's heart fluttered at him calling her by her name. She couldn't help but grin as she took off her black underwear, looking at him as she began to grind him. The two both let out small moans as she replied, "What's…nn…there to…hnn…h-hang on…mm…for…?"

Elesis's core began to get wetter as Add's member slowly began to grow harder, twitching occasionally as she suddenly stopped the grinding, causing him to involuntarily let out a groan. Her eyes brightened again as she suddenly lined him up with her opening, causing him to gasp in fear. Add opened his mouth to argue, only to hiss as she went down, purposely missing. Elesis couldn't help but giggle as he glared up at her and said, "You…goddamn…witch…!"

"Thank you," she said, leaning into his ear, "Thank you so much."

She continued the torturous action, causing him to let out squeaks of pleasure as she continued to deliberately cause him to miss.

"Ele-sis," Add suddenly cried out, not sounding like himself. Elesis caught wind of the different tone, stopping as he said, "St…stop…with the torture…already…!"

"Oh? Why?"

She continued to torture him, her grin still intact.

"I-I mean it…! Just—nn! J-just let me in already!"

"Let you in? You think that just because you're this hard-," Elesis stopped her motion temporarily, "-And that I'm this wet-," she lifted herself up, showing how wet she was, saturating his pants, "—that I'd just let you take my virginity?"

Add winced as she pressed her breasts against his chest and said, "Good…cuz you **do** deserve it…!"

Suddenly, warmth engulfed his member, causing him to let out a gasp.

Elesis winced in pain, biting back a pained cry as she took him in completely. Despite his lack of sensuality, he was still surprisingly big. She was surprised that she could even fit him all the way.

Add twitched inside of her, having never felt anything so pleasurable before. Sure, killing enemies in the most torturous way ever was pleasurable considering his sadisticness. But sex? A completely different feeling of pleasure.

Both of their nerves began to go on ends as Elesis slowly began riding him. Add couldn't help but let out small groans of pleasure as Elesis's grip on the chair he was still seated on began to tighten up. She loved the feeling of being filled up by his member, feeling it brush against her member several times as her inexperience began to show. She lost control of her voice, necking Add as she began moaning in his ear.

"Ah! Add! It—hnn—feels—ah—so—nn—good!"

Add couldn't argue.

He strained against the tape that bounded his hands as she suddenly tensed up, tightening around him. Add winced, trying to keep his concentration as she began twisting his member with her core, suddenly squirting something that saturated his pants even more. Elesis's hands grabbed onto his shoulders, holding them in a death grip as she began to go through her first orgasm, gasping for air as Add suddenly began to grow harder inside of her. She half-expected to feel an explosion of heat inside of her, but got none of it, causing her to groan in distress as she began rocking on his member.

"E-Elesis…! Wai-!"

"I…want it…!"

Add's eyes widened in shock as the red-haired beauty that was riding him stated, "I want to—hnn—feel it!"

Elesis began riding him furiously, trying desperately to get Add to cum. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried his hardest not to cum. He didn't want to explain, let alone confront, Elsword about what he was doing with Elesis that was taking her so long.

"N-no! Stop!"

"I'm not…!"

Elesis's smirk suddenly covered her face again as she kissed Add again. He could feel his mind going blank as he suddenly began to grow dizzy. Elesis pulled away and said, "You're gonna cum in me…whether you like it or not!"

Add was about to argue, but then thought it over. It wasn't going to be worth the argument. She was gonna get her way.

Willing himself, he summoned his last remaining Backup Dynamo, cutting the tape that bounded his hands. Elesis let out a yelp of surprise as he suddenly picked her up, nailing her down on his desk. Letting out an animalistic growl, Add gave in to his instincts, rutting her as hard as he possibly could.

Elesis let out a scream, feeling how his thrusts were sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. She wrapped her hands around what remained of his labcoat, gripping at the cloth as his thrusting began to grow violent. Slowly, but surely, he was growing harder inside of her. She couldn't help but grin in victory as he breathed out, "C…cum..ming…!"

Suddenly, his thrusts slowed down as he pushed into her, pulsing as his cum began squirting inside of her. Elesis let out a yelp as she felt the first wave enter her womb, then the second, then third. Add continued doing small thrusts as he continued cumming. He came so much that a little bit of his seed began to ooze out from where they were connected as Elesis wrapped her legs around him, not permitting him to exit.

"All of it…," she cooed out, "Give me…all of it…!"

Elesis grabbed onto Add's cheeks, dragging him down into a kiss as her womb slowly became flooded with seed. Within her, Add's sperm was already searching for her egg, eager to impregnate her.

The pulsing slowly came to a halt as Add pulled away from her. Elesis slowly released her legs from around his waist as he pulled out, causing her to shiver as he did so. A little bit of his cum began to ooze out of her as she reached down, scooping a little up with her finger before taking an experimental lick of it, sucking on it shortly after.

"…Hmm…surprisingly tasty…," she stated as she propped herself up on her elbows, watching Add as he dropped back down onto his chair. Elesis couldn't help but giggle as he brought his hand up, wiping his hair back as he said, "What…have I done…?"

"Ah, don't worry," Elesis stated, wobbly walking over to him, sitting on his lap, "You'll make a fine father."

"…you think…?"

"Yeah," Elesis said, giving him a kiss on his lips. Add blinked as she smiled at him and said, "I love you, Add."

"…Fine…I love you too…," he stated, looking away as he blushed. Elesis smiled, reaching down to his now limp member, giving it a couple experimental strokes, causing him to let out a yelp of surprise. Elesis grinned as he slowly, but surely, began to grow hard again.

"W-w-wait," Add said as she slowly went over him again, this time in the reverse direction, "H-how the hell do I explain this to Elsword!?"

"Hmm…," Elesis replied, looking back at him with a grin. He felt his heart shatter as she said, "Sorry, but that's up to you, love!"

With that, she plunged him into her again.

Add would be up the rest of the night, unable to continue his experiments because of Elesis.

* * *

**...I might make one of Raven X Rena next...hmm...**


End file.
